totaldramabongofandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Resur-eggtion
The castmates are eating breakfast while Chris comes in and explains the challenge. Chris says the challenge is to find alien eggs based on the hump science fiction film "Alien Crunch", then bring them back to the trailers. He also says Chef will be playing the role of Mama Alien and will be hunting them. , meanwhile, is having trouble with his with Gwen as she and Duncan happily chat about alien movies. Owen is also having some digestive problems after eating the sawdust and foamcore from the previous challenge. The campers are then sent into a sci-fi set and split into groups. Gwen and Trent partner with Duncan and DJ, while , , and partner up. and partner up and continue to make out. Heather, Owen, Izzy and Harold are the last being grouped together. The teams all split and search for the eggs, but they are having much trouble with Bridgette and Geoff making too much noise while making out. Bridgette and Geoff try to partner up with Gwen's team, but Duncan shoos them away (since make out couples usually go first in alien movies). Meanwhile Chef Hatchet dressed as an alien is hunting them with paintball guns filled with green paint (alien slime). Chef begins his attack on one group and Harold is shot and eliminated first. Owen then feels a major amount of gas come up and begs Chef to eliminate him so he can go to the bathroom, to which Chef agrees. Izzy stays behind to hold off Chef while Heather makes a run for it. Chef and Izzy cast aside their little guns and fight with large paint cannons. Though Izzy fights hard, Chef eventually defeats her. Heather is looking around when Chef ambushes and chases her (angry that she put Cocolax in one of his recipes). Heather is shot and her wig falls off and through the holes in the floor. Heather then is upset that her precious wig is lost forever. Geoff and Bridgette meanwhile are so busy making out that they don't notice Chef sneak up on them. They attempt to run, but are easily eliminated. In another part of the set, Justin, Beth, Lindsay and LeShawna wander into a room, where Chef traps them and dumps a truck load of slime on them through the pipes and eliminates all four of them at once. Duncan, Gwen, Trent and DJ find the eggs and prepare to make a run for it; but Chef attacks and DJ is shot. Duncan, Gwen and Trent make it out of the room with the eggs, but Chris (playing the role of the military) drops some slime bombs on them. Trent and Gwen take cover, but Duncan is hit and eliminated. Trent then runs for the last surviving egg, but sees Gwen's lucky necklace about to fall in a sewer. After much thought, he saves the necklace just in time (which makes Gwen happy), but Gwen decides to give the necklace to Trent because she thinks it will give him luck, leaving Duncan angrily calling him a girl and Trent giving him a glare. He then gets the last egg and he and Gwen (who also has an alien egg) win the challenge, which forces he and Gwen to pick their opposing teams. Chris then says there will be an elimination ceremony and two people will be kicked off (because he's in a two mood). At the elimination ceremony, the castmates cast their votes and voting machines. Bridgette and Geoff are voted off in a double elimination for making out the whole time. They continue to make out as they walk to the Lame-o-sine. Category:Season 2 episodes